A common problem in this field is creating an adjustable mount such that the user can easily re-position the display laterally relative to a workspace. One set of solutions to the re-positioning problem utilizes an adjustable mount slidably attached to a single horizontal support bar so that the user can slide the mount laterally along the support bar. The support bar may comprise a tube with an oblong cross-section and the mount may have sliding surfaces shaped to fit the oblong tube. This arrangement enables a user to adjust the mount along one axis, typically by loosening a clamp or other fastening mechanism that fixes the position of the mount on the support bar, then sliding the mount along the bar.
Problems can arise with sliding mounts of this type, however, from the rotational force created by mounting a display on one side of the support bar. The strength and rigidity of the mounting system depend in part on the ability of the support bar to resist the tendency of the mount to rotate forward. The clamp or other fastening mechanism resists the rotational tendency of the mount by squeezing the support bar. This is significant because, in addressing the need to slide the mount along the support bar, a squeezing force at the surface of the support bar creates more friction and prevents sliding. Typically, the clamp or other fastening mechanism must be loosened to enable sliding. Yet the squeezing force of the fastening mechanism cannot be reduced without resulting in some rotation or shifting of the mount relative to the support bar. If the mount shifts forward, the user may have to support the weight of the display in order to slide it, otherwise the sliding surfaces of the mount may bind on the support bar. The present inventors have recognized that it would be advantageous to be able to slide the mount relative to the support bar without lifting the weight of the display. Thus the present inventors have perceived a need in the art for a sliding support system that securely supports the mounting assembly while being easier to slide.